Mirror Image
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: When Simon accidentally shatters a mystical mirror, a certain short lived chipmunk returns. One he would never expect to come back and never expect to fall for. CGI verse. Very strange pairing.


**A/N: Woo hoo! My first story of 2012! So this one is really weird paring I thought up while high on energy drinks. I don't want to spoil it, but you will see the return of a short lived chipmunk.**

**As always, I do not own the chipmunks. This story is sexually graphic and is not suitable for minors.**

**Pretty please review! I would love to hear your reactions to the couple, since this is their only story on FanFiction.**

_**Mirror Image**_

Simon rolled his eyes as he looked at the hand mirror in his paws. This particular mirror was an item his older brother Alvin bought during their trip to the flea market earlier that day. It was supposedly a mystical item that could show other spirits that lived within a being. To say Simon was skeptical on this was the understatement of the year. He scoffed at the supernatural idea and thought Alvin to be idiotic for believing in such nonsense. What sucker would even give one thought towards this obvious scam to get someone's money?

Unfortunately, that sucker was Alvin. He and the others tried to use the mirror, but had expectantly had no results. Simon had laughed at Alvin for his failed attempt. Thus why he's standing in the bathroom with this mirror now. Not that he believed in the mirror's power, he just wanted to settle this as a scam once and for all. Alvin had made him stand in the bathroom alone, claiming that the user may need to be alone for the mirror to work.

"Let's just get this over with..." Simon sighed to himself as he looked at his own reflection. But little did the intelligent chipmunk know, that he'd be the one proven wrong this time.

Simon stared in boredom at the mirror. Just as he predicted, it did nothing but what a mirror is supposed to do in the first place. Show the viewer's reflection. Simon raised an eyebrow however when it seemed the image on the item began to swirl and deform.

"What the...?" Simon trailed off.

The reflection became a twisted mess for a couple seconds before reversing the spiral. Simon gasped in shock as his reflection cleared and showed a new image. Staring straight back at him was a different version of himself. A version he had hoped to forget about.

This reflection showed him of course, but it wasn't _him. _This Simon wore a blue hoodie, but had the sleeves torn off and had a green bandana wrapped around his head. Simon instantly recognized this chipmunk as his other half, Simone. His adventurous, brave, and reckless alter ego.

It had been only six months ago when he, his brothers, and the Chipettes had become stranded on a deserted island after one of Alvin's mischievous deeds went horribly wrong. All six of the chipmunks had been attached to a kite that was soon swept away by the wind and sent the children skyward off the cruise ship the had been on. While on the island, Simon had been bitten by a spider. This gave birth to his alter ego Simone. While locked away in this confines of his own mind, Simon watched as his other half swooned his crush and impressed his friends and family. Fortunately, he was hit by a golf ball and was knocked out, and awoke returning to normal, shy, boring Simon. He claimed he had no memory of Simone or his actions. He had lied. From the back of his mind, he saw every moment of Simone's short life. Inside, he felt like everyone around him preferred Simone over him, so he made sure that his other half only existed in memory and never returned.

Simon moved his paw around, testing the reflection. As one would expect, the other chipmunk simply copied. Simon suddenly froze in shock. Was the reflection... smiling back at him? No, it couldn't be. But Simon knew that he himself wasn't smiling, so the other chipmunk shouldn't be either. Simon finally lost it when the chipmunk winked at him.

"Oh my God!" Simon screeched as he dropped the mirror on the ground, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"Simon," he could hear a worried Theodore call. "You ok in there?"

"I-I'm fine Theo." Simon answered, trying to slow down his breathing. "The mirror slipped from my paws, that's all..."

"Si, are you sure-" Theodore started.

"Yes Teddy, I'm sure." Simon quickly interrupted. "Just tell Dave to get a broom, I'll sweep this all up."

Theodore looked back in worry as he left the bathroom door. What just happened in there?

A while later, Simon threw the last shards of broken glass into the garbage. He began walking towards his room to get ready for bed. Unfortunately, he had never seen the warning sticker on the back of the mirror that read:

**DO NOT BREAK, CRACK, OR SHATTER!**

/

That night Simon slept uncomfortably in his bed. His mind was still on the mirror. Still on Simone. That couldn't have been real. It was just some elaborate hoax right? Simon rubbed his head as he rose from his bed and sat on the window sill, looking at the stars above him.

Simon snapped his around when he saw a shadow scurry across the backyard into one of the bushes. Simon quickly went downstairs and out the back door, trying to find the shadow in the yard. Simon began searching around the bushes where he last saw the shadow hide in. He was given a sudden surprise when something grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into the seclusion of the bush.

Simon began panicking as he felt himself being pinned down in place and feeling heavy breathing hit his face. Nothing though could prepare Simon for what he saw next. His attacker was himself. Pinning him down was Simone.

"S-Simone?" Simon stammered in confusion as the other chipmunk got off of him and helped him stand.

"Surprised?" Simone smiled. He was wearing the same outfit he had on the island.

"Y-you're me!" Simon shook. "You can't be real! You're just my split personality."

"Well you changed that when you broke the mirror." Simone folded his arms. "Because I'm not just your alter ego. I'm part of your own soul."

"My soul?" Simon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes Simon, your soul." Simone chuckled. "I've technically been around since you were born, but you didn't awaken me until that spider bit your furry little tail."

Simon stayed silent.

"I was put back down when that ball hit you." Simone continued. "Shame though, I was having so much fun..."

"Well," Simon gulped. "What do you want?"

"I was released from you when that mirror broke." Simone ignored Simon's question. "Long story short, when someone sees their other spirits in the mirror and breaks it, those spirits are released into this world. Lucky for you, I'm your only other spirit."

"Spirits?" Simon asked.

"Yea, like alter egos or inner demons and the like." Simone explained.

"You still haven't answered me." Simon stated bitterly. "Do want to steal Jeanette from me before I can ask her out or something?"

Simone only chucked in response. Simon was frozen still as Simone began moving closer to him.

"Nah," Simone smiled. "I'm over her..."

"But I thought..." Simon trailed off.

"Look Si." Simone placed a paw on Simon's shoulder. "I just flirt around. I didn't have any real attraction to any of the girls, but I have to admit that they were cute. I couldn't help but think Jeanette was the best looking out of the three."

"You went dancing with her in the rain." Simon glared. "I think that was more than flirting."

"It was." Simone chuckled. "But hey she was very pretty. I couldn't help myself. But she wasn't the one I wanted."

"What _do_ you want?" Simon asked again. His heart began rapidly beating as Simone grabbed a hold of his paw and came closer to him.

"You..." Simone whispered.

Before Simon could ask for clarification, Simone's lips pressed against his. Simon was too shocked to protest as he felt Simone's tongue intertwine with his own. After a few long minutes, the kiss broke, leaving Simon in a daze. He gulped as Simone began lifting Simon's shirt off of his body and discarded it. Simone began kissing down Simon's body until he reached his crotch area. Simone used his tongue to tease around Simon's limp member, earning various shudders of pleasure from the original chipmunk as the member became erect.

_"Vous aimez ce_?" Simone giggled in French as he looked up at Simon. ("You like that?")

Before Simon could respond, the clone put the erect tool inside his mouth and began sucking on it. Simon began moaning in absolute bliss as his alternate self bobbed his head up and down his shaft. Simon could no longer hold back after a few minutes, and released his hot seed into Simone's mouth.

"You taste nice." Simone commented after swallowing. He then laid on his back as he stripped off his clothing, only leaving the green bandana on, and showed his own erection.

Simon gulped as he repeated his double's actions. He slowly engulfed the member into his mouth, and began doing the same act to Simone. What surprised him though was when the clone moved Simon's lower body upside down in a position where he now laid on top of Simone. The bispecaled chipmunk gasped in ecstasy as he felt his member being once again suckled at the same time he was sucking on his copy's. As if in perfect synchronization, after a few minutes both chipmunks came in each other's mouths, Simone swallowing and Simon coughing some up.

"You ok there?" Simone chuckled as they moved off each other.

Simon nodded quickly as he cleared his throat. In all honesty, the whole event felt amazing and he didn't want it to end. So to imply he was ready for the final act, Simon got on all fours and lifted his tail, beckoning his copy over.

Simone got into position, ready to penetrate at any time. Simon looked back and nodded. The clone then slid himself into the original, but noticed Simon wincing in pain and stopped. Simon simply begged him to continue. Soon however, the pain vanished and was replaced by waves of bliss. Simon could feel himself ready to cum again with each thrust. Simone soon lost control and bit down on Simon's tail as he made one last deep push and released his seed inside him. Instead of hurting Simon, the bite sent him over the edge as he came onto the ground below him. Both exhausted chipmunks collapsed onto the earth, panting for oxygen.

"You know," Simone chuckled as the two cuddled in the grass later, looking up at the moon. "You basically just fucked yourself right?"

"I know..." Simon giggled at the irony. "You're not gonna leave are you?"

"Why would I?" Simone raised an eyebrow. "Unless you can glue a million shards of that mirror back together, I'm not going anywhere. You watch too many of those movies."

"It's just," Simon sighed. "I think I'm in love with you. I know it sounds super weird..."

"Well what about your brothers?" Simone asked, referring to Alvin and Theodore.

"You know about them?" Simon asked. He still hadn't told anyone about what he saw that day.

"Yea," Simone sighed. "They're two brothers, so I don't think our relationship is so out there."

"But we're the same chipmunk..." Simon trailed off.

"We _used _to be the same munk." Simone clarified. "We became different bodies when you broke the mirror."

"It's starting to get cold." Simon shivered as a chilly breeze hit both the chipmunks.

Simone chuckled as he lifted Simon into his arms and walked back into the house. Once inside, he climbed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Simone put the covers of Simon's bed over both of them and held a sleeping Simon close.

He then looked over at the beds that held three sleeping Chipettes. He chuckled at how they might react to not only seeing him again, but seeing him with Simon.


End file.
